


Point of Divergence

by vindobonensis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Marineford Arc, Nakamaship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindobonensis/pseuds/vindobonensis
Summary: A single gust of wind on the Sabaody Archipelago changes the course of history. Luffy sets out to save his brother - but this time, he has his friends by his side!





	Point of Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching One Piece at the beginning of the year and have just now gotten to the Summit War Arc. Considering all the events following Sabaody, I just couldn't resist. :)

The day was peaceful on the Sabaody Archipelago. The sun was shining through the bright green leaves of the massive mangrove trees and brightly colored bubbles were floating past Robin and Nami, carrying people and their purchases through the shopping district of the island.  The two female members of the Strawhat crew were strolling leisurely through the throng of stalls and shops, looking at display windows, trying on clothes and generally enjoying the absence of the crew’s more boisterous, male members.

 

 They should have known that the piece wasn’t to last. 

 

 Nami was just trying on a new pair of sandals - brown leather straps, two inch heels and a price over which she was looking forward to haggling - when a soft breeze of wind deposited a piece of paper at her feet.

 

 A piece of newspaper, to be exact, several days old already. 

 

The red-haired navigator was about to brush away the bothersome piece of waste, when a picture on front page caught her eye. 

 

Robin watched in confusion as Nami picked up the newspaper, looked at it more closely, then gasped in shock. 

 

„What is it?“ She asked in concern, when Nami paled even further as she quickly read through the article. 

 

Her friend’s disconcerted voice seemingly ripped Nami out of whatever state of shock she was in. 

 

„It’s Ace.“ She said in a somewhat shaky voice, pulling off the shoes she had been trying on and sliding back into her own instead, much to the annoyance of the stall owner. 

 

„Ace?“ Robin asked confusedly as she watched the navigator hastily gather her things, suddenly looking very determined. 

 

„Never mind!“ Nami said brusquely, already starting for the door. „We have to find Luffy!“ 

 

—— 

 

Kaime leant back onto the bench and enjoyed the warm sun on her skin and the bright lights and bustle of noise from the amusement park. Being here really was a dream-come-true! Smiling indulgently, she watched her friends bending over the ice cream cart in indecision a few yards away, stretching the patience of the already vexed-looking vendor. It was so beautiful, so peaceful - everything she could have hoped for. And with strong friends like Luffy and Octa there really wasn’t anything to worry about. 

 

„Kaime!“ A familiar voice called to hear above the rumble of sound from the amusement park, tearing her from her pleasant reveries. 

 

Looking up, she saw Nami and Robin approaching rapidly. The two of them seemed to be in a hurry - Nami was pushing through the crowd so ruthlessly that she had already knocked over some poor man in a bear suit! 

 

„Where is Luffy?“ The navigator panted when she finally reached Kaime. 

 

„Over there“ the mermaid answered, pointing towards the ice cream cart and starting to feel that something was terribly wrong. She had never seen Nami so serious - not even during the fight with the Rosy Cliff Riders. And what was that bit of paper she held clenched in her hand? 

 

——

 


End file.
